Many types of inflatable watercraft are known. They range in size from small inner-tube type watercraft without propulsion to kayak-like watercraft and up to large inflatable boats with outboard engines to propel them.
Kayaks including foot pedaled kayaks are known. Typically, pedalable kayaks are relatively long and made of a rigid plastic material. Consequently, for transport a pedalable kayaks must be towed from place to place on a trailer, or secured to a roof top carrier. Because they are rigid, considerable space is required for storage when the kayak is not in use and they are generally difficult to store in a garage, on a large boat or in a motor home due to it large size. With the increased emphasis on conservation, the downsizing of vehicles, and the limited storage space available in condominiums and apartments, there exists a need for a pedalable kayak which can be stored in a compact condition and yet be adapted to simple deployment at a recreational site.